


Lucubration

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: It's late at night, and Arashi's wife is not in bed...so that means only one thing...
Relationships: OC/OC, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Lucubration

It was an unsteady sleep that woke Arashi, a nightmare that was fading fast. She reached out in her bed to find Syn...only to find the emptiness of sheets. She groaned, for that meant only one thing.

She was at the library again.

Be it for pleasure or for researching means to bring the Scions back, Syngigeim was not far from the Cabinet of Curiosity. Grumbling and muttering curses, Arashi threw on some clothes to make herself at least somewhat decent and strode out of the Pendants and right to the Aetheryte. A quick teleport and she was right at the door of the library. She strode forth and _thrice damn it_ _to the seven_ _hells,_ Syngigeim was not alone.

With several books piled between them was Syngigeim, Q’hara and Urianger. The three of them were in various states of tiredness as they just quietly seemed to be studying together.

“ Hey ! Do you lot have any idea what time it is!”

Arashi suddenly felt the weight of every single eye of the patrons of the library on her. Let them stare. They were the ones up at  whatever gods-forsaken time it was when they should be sleeping!

**Author's Note:**

> ...so many of my characters are NERDS. And yeah, pretty much my idea for 5.1-5.2 downtime was Syngigeim and Q'hara study sessions on getting the Scions back so here's something regarding that. And a very put upon wife.
> 
> Also again I had bigger ideas for this but at least I'm somewhat more satifisied with this one. Especially since this was actually my last fill and I got it in just before the deadline.


End file.
